Cousins
by Lost-Fire-Girl
Summary: sometimes a cousin is the best way to start a relation ship.but gibbs getts into an expolsion cause short term memory loss. will he get it back or will him and anthony start all over agian. AN SEND ME REVIEWS TO HELP MOVE THE STORY ALONG!
1. Chapter 1

How many times are you going to look at me before all I can do is drop the mask that I wore and run to you? Shout out my feelings for you. Only to be rejected because of your rules and because your as straight as a line. Abby knows how I feel she wants me to tell you but I don't know if I can. I hate that before you I could date and be normal but in truth I haven't dated in the seven years I've been by your side. You I've watched the dates you've been on plenty. I only go out with my cousin every other weekend because she threatens to storm in here and tell everyone my dirty little secret. Oh no I didn't. Did I? I missed a weekend. "Excuse me guys my cousins going to kill me if I don't call she's probably pissed I forgot our weekend dinners."

"Anthony Dinozzo you were supposed to met me yesterday! What about our promise? I'll yell your secret out right here. You know how much I worry about you in this job all because of that stupid Gibbs man that recruited you from Baltimore. I have to blackmail you to see me cause I from your fathers side of the family. Where is Gibbs?"

"Right here!"

The reply came from right behind the girl startling her.

"Do you know how much pain you cause Tony? No cause Tony only tells me these things. Tony is in love with you but he won't tell you because he thinks your straighter then a line. If you ask me no line is a 100% straight but you try telling Anthony! He's as stubborn as a mule."

"I see so then why is he always claiming conquest over girls and goes out with a girl every weekend?"

"Oh that's me I'm his cousin Shirley. Tony hasn't dated in the last seven years cause of you. Gave me enough pull so I could at least show him that one person from our horrible family cares."

"Really is this an innovation to date him?"

"Yes." Shirley replied curtly.

"Then I will love to date Anthony."

If the room was quite before then the room was so silent that it was pregnant with triplets.

"But boss aren't you straight and don't you have a girlfriend and what about rule #12?"

"A rules are made to be broken. I'm bisexual and no Tony I don't have a girlfriend."

See If life were a movie Tony would run into Gibbs arms and kiss him instead Shirley whispered their next meeting in Tony's ear and walked out. Gibbs phone ring and he shouts the normal. "Dead marine everyone pack your gear."

For the rest of the day Tony lets the flirtatious part of his mask fall. They lived happily ever after.

Il fine? O almeno così si vedrà.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a blessed year of dating. Tony had been in love with Gibbs since they worked a case back in Baltimore 8 years ago. He was surprisingly glad that his cousin ran her mouth like a broken water faucet. She always did storm into places. What really surprised Tony more was that his boss was willing to break the rules for him and it of course came with a price. They were to act like normal. No bringing home to work. If they had arguments it never came to work. One day during a case Gibbs was blown to hell and back. Tony took charge to find the person who had done it. So when Gibbs came back...Tony didn't know what to feel or say. He had caught Gibbs in a bone crushing Abby hug before planting a swift kiss on his lips.

"Are you alright Gibbs."

"What was that for Dinozzo?"

"What was what for Jethro?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Your my boyfriend and cause you got blown up?"

Confusion was evident on Tonys face.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you Jethro?"

"Were not dating."

"What we've been dating for a year. You announced it to the world last year."

"Were not dating."

"Go fuck yourself Gibbs. I'm going to move all my stuff out of our I mean your bedroom tonight. I request a weeks leave to find an apartment."

"What?"

Gibbs looked confused. _What is tony talking about _Gibbs thought. Tony walked out of the elevator a the ding. He marched straight up into the directors office and requested his leave. He was denied until the case was solved. Sighing he walked back out and down to Ducky. When he walked in tony seen Ducky talking to Jeth-Gibbs. Gibbs back was to tony so tony hid quickly and listened to the conversation.

"He says we ave a relationship ducky."

"Well you do Jethro. You told me yourself." Ducks old English accent was accented with confusion. Gibbs looked taken back. "I would remember that Ducky." He whispered softly. "It seems the amnesia has covered it up. Now go ap..."

Tony left before he could here the rest. So Jethro couldn't remember him? Well he damn sure would make him. So now all he had to do was talk to Abs. She would be able to help him get Gibbs memory back. Before the day was over they had found him. The bastard was in jail, not something he deserved in Tonys opinion. Gibbs sat heavily at his desk. Tony had avoided him all day and it tore at his heart. Hell he had left early no doubt to get his stuff. When he got home a familiar sent hit him but he couldn't give it a name or a memory. Tony shifted in his view. Tony nodded his way before he walked over and eased Gibbs jacket off for him. It all felt familiar. Tony kissed the side of his neck where neck meets shoulder. Tony lead him t a huge jacuzzi that Gibbs didn't remember installing. The familiar scent was stronger here. Tony started to strip him and Gibbs was torn between his feeling and whatever was telling him this was a dream and he was dead. Tony moved away when he was half dressed and he walked over to a jukebox and played songs that were soft and soothing. The familiar hands were back to undressing him. Tony placed Gibbs in the jacuzzi before undressing himself. Gibbs felt a pull and flashes of memories danced behind his eyelids. Tony sprawled across the bed naked. Tony kissing him when tony had got shot in the hospital. Them having sex in the conference room. The day before the bomb exploding in his face when tony told him from his own mouth that he loved him. Tony got into the jacuzzi and started to bath every inch of Gibbs but his manhood. The thigh and legs ankles and feet. Torso and chest. Gibbs got annoyed and growled. Tony lifted his head to look at him with confusion. Was he doing it wrong. Warm hands gripped tony and forced him to meet Gibbs lips. In flashes the whole year together with tony came back. Tony sighed in the kiss giving Gibbs access to his mouth...When the morning came tony was wrapped around Gibbs snoring lightly. The whole night had been perfect Gibbs had told tony he remembered and loved him and they had had the best sex in the whole years relationship.

Il fine? O almeno così si vedrà

The end

**an: sorry if nothing make sense the saying at the end means the end? Or so we shall see however it really is the end I'm trying to build up some before I release the big story I'm working on. **


End file.
